What Once Was Lost Hobbit Fanfic *Now On Wattpad!*
by xNymira
Summary: A young girl, whose race is barely known to M.E is put in danger when she, her mother, & many others have to flee their town by order of The Royal Family. Questions and problems appear throughout her life, such as- Where's the Key? She's already an Outcast amongst those she lives with. What will happen when they have to trust an Outlaw? Would she dare to betray them in the end?
1. Eòl (Knowledge)

Disclaimer: **I** _ **Don't**_ **own anything you may read, see, and/or** _ **possibly**_ **hear, Except my Oc's. Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson!**  
 **And other people who will be mentioned! (Like when I recommend a song.)**

...sorry if that sounded erm strict? Hate those Disclaimers! lol we all know no one owns them...Right?

"Dear books.  
Thank You for being the one to help me find a special place I can call my own.  
For giving me reasons to think beyond what I usually imagine and comprehend.  
And for being my anti-boredom.  
You gave me reason to keep myself busy and forget what I usually worry about.  
You make me see things the special way.  
And you make me imagine all the beautiful stuff I never thought I could wonder about.  
With you I learned to build a world of my own.  
Where my own euphoria comes true.  
Love, me."  
I _Love_ this quote... How about you guys?

 ***** You can skip if you want..To next page/chap, The **Real** Chapter. This one is to inform you of what's to come.*

But, if you're still here, I'd like to thank all of those who have clicked on this story, comment, and maybe even add it to their reading list thingy-ma-bobber! (If I'm that lucky.)  
I'd also like to thank those who have helped and will help! By giving me ideas and such.  
Just also all around Thank You!

 _ **Note- This story was originally posted under my account on Wattpad (Element-Of-Dreams) You'll find the link to my Wattpad on my profile. On Wattpad, I made pictures for this story, and posted songs. That fit, describe things. It's under the same name!**_

 _ **Note # 2- The Chapter Names will be in Dwarvish, Elvish, Black-Speech ... But I**_ _Will_ _ **put the translation next to them...Like I did with this**_ _**chapter. (It was a random thought I**_ _ **came up with one day. I've never seen it done!)**_

There will also be Dwarvish, Black Speech, Elvish..etc in some of the chapters. (With translations, of course.)

 _Things to expect-_

 ***** Lots of...magical type stuff. (Think Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Harry Potter, BBC's Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Shadowhunters...But Different.)  
 ***** I'll post random things along the chapters, quotes, poems, songs to listen to... Random stuff. But not overly annoying.  
 *** Tip- Always, Always, ALWAYS make copies on** **your Word (writing) documents! (And save it often!)**  
-cough _-_ My computer broke down on me...lost a lot. :/  
 ***** I _*may*_ bring this story into the Lord of the Rings, as a sequel.

If anyone has any ideas on what to put in the chapters, along the lines of poems, songs, quotes... And where you want me to take it...Anything really. I'd really appreciate it!  
Thank you! 3

And with that~

Read on my fellow bookworms, read on! :D

I hope you like my story, And please comment or vote do _something_ to let me know you read!

-xNymira, Lithôniel, Ash.

-

I'm extremely new at posting stories on here, so please have patience...


	2. Now On Wattpad!

Hello peoples of FanFiction . net!

I'm here to tell yah that this story, What Once Was Lost {Hobbit Fanfic} is now on a site and app called Wattpad. com, and it's indeed finished on that said site/app with 55 chapters!

The reason it's on Wattpad and not here?

I found it easier to update and post chapters on their.

Where as on here, it's quite the process!

To find the story- search up Element-Of-Dreams **Or** What Once Was Lost {Hobbit Fanfic} Book 1

(I should mention that it now has a sequel.)

-Lithôniel, (Ashley)

Thank you for reading this story!

I'm sorry for not updating _on here_ , but it was a blast to continue it on Wattpad nonetheless!

I hope you check it out!!


	3. Loau Baagh (Foul Beast)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="521f66f2f915bdce2ce104c8d7e5d46d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Recap-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not knowing if the rest of your family and friends are safe.. That's the worst. "We need to find Gandalf... Now where would a Wandering Wizard be?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="55d6a379f5970eb374fbd14e3a5d8e33"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gandalf once told me that he visited Rivendell often. 'But how do I get their?' One problem? I've never been outside of Dale or Erebor. But I have heard of Esgaroth. And where it's located, thanks to Balin./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6e8855569bc9c0f3bf0f74ae70e3e4e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" That's my first stop.../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4ac381142416d763b23f2b300f5967"Remember.. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /* span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Adad/span = span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"dad/father/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /* span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amad/span = span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mom/mother /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="544f402521abd17497c82df96b1c4277"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/span apostrophe ' in italics em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'are thoughts'/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em br /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Song - (Song name) - by (artist name)* /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"- It's the song that inspired me~/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"_/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Little by little, one travels far" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-J.R.R Tolkien/span/em/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b4903a268dcf8358c657d8cdf035206" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Three Days Later /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6fd64ddba12b9c2d9dcf7f2934e584d"Hungry, sore, and tired. I wish I was a horse. They can eat grass. Humans/Dwarves/Witches...you get the idea, cant. I entered Esgaroth and started to get strange looks with my burnt clothes, dirty skin, and who knows what the rest of me looks like!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7826a9d19e59bfe0d5ba6c73b06dd3"I got off my horse and stopped someone who had just passed I asked "Excuse me, Sir, do you know someone that could tell me how to get to Rivendell?" The man nodded then brought me to a wooden house that held many windows, a sturdy door..but also looked like it could use a new roof. "Aye. Darwyn'll know the way, Lil' miss." I nodded, "Thank You."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9251a9998acb6f0956f5f18fd031cf9d"Why was I hesitant to go up the steps? "Stay here, okay?" I told my new companion, the horse. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I really should give her a name..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0fa9b41987cedc9a093b1c0d0ed8732"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanGrowing up as a princess, has some advantages - I occasionally have to act older then I really am, like an adult. 21 is considered a child for Dwarf standards, we reach Maturity at about 40, and live to about 250 years. But being part Witch, who knows how old I'll live to be?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f255c257e1d891dd7365ef00bd8ec470"I took a big breathe and went up the menacing steps and knocked twice. A little girl answered it looking scared. "Hello..." She spoke. I smiled at her "Hello there, is your father home?" A person came up from behind her. "Jazmyn? Who is it?" A scruffy looking man came into view, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hi, i'm Arietta of Erebor. I was told that you could help point me in the direction of Rivendell..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab491e20ae2f47cbdbc5f8dba3858bd3""Who said this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28245b1ee7e5ee821ba282847f0c8414""I-I'm not completely sure who. Some man I ran into, I asked for help. He recommended you." I said, gesturing from the way I came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6dc9aab859ad5d9330e3f618c45fefd""Come in, I'll show you." He sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9c3f0476252a89e5bec778707e769bc""Thank you, you have no idea how much you're helping me." I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ad568402285af9eed7ce5d81828b6d9""Your tiara, you're a princess. Are you not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0c7eb0b76e5167e248f6ccfa3c1f20""Yes.. Of Erebor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ed5a8c684f3305b0ebec2e8d08a6a0"Something told me not to speak about the Dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6c695afad3f6c70dd1b91ef3872a76""So, why do you wish to travel to Rivendell, Arietta?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87384e8d6dea817f48288fe0d6b4fc31""I'm looking for a friend, Gandalf is his name."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060b662706dd0e77b8a25b77d6cb065c""Ah.. The Wandering Wizard, he helped me quite a lot in my younger days.." He smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece5d77f270d40a37f30464a4ed9d08e"Darwyn went to a shelf and pulled out a map, one of Middle Earth. And brought me over to a table to show me how to get to Rivendell, the places to avoid and such./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efab8ab00b1a14745dc51b61c97de99e""Now this is 'Celduin' better known as 'The River Running.' I can take you to the banks of 'The Old Forest Road' by barge, then you must travel on that road, and do not stray. Evil things linger in the forest. The Elves cannot always protect you, Arietta. Travel by The Old Forest Road until you meet the river, Anduin. Then, take The Misty Mountains by way of The Old Ford Road, and you will have reached Rivendell." Darwyn explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a50e78e487ab5aff152a9f5e200d6456""Thank you Darwyn. But, I must ask, why are you so willing to help me? A stranger?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf64fe5a392134eb535ec06f7510630""I was once a Ranger. It's the decent thing to do." He smiled. "Now come on, we need supplies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0bebcb016723fd84230d014a23a36ee"He rushed around the house, I stayed out of the way until I was needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="966012474719f16e928e4890f6c29ef8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1 Day Later. Darwyn's Daughter, Jazmyn Has a Babysitter/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc36c8c0a49d61bdc08f332f5aceee50"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"v * Song - No one is Alone - Into The Woods Soundtrack * v/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89634f16ce34ac07fac59678e06a3e37"Darwyn, I and my horse who I have named Lasair. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(pronounced: Laus-air)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94a68240e789208dd800c3f6cc96087"We're now halfway down The Celduin River. I'm afraid to leave Darwyn behind. He reminded me of Dwalin in some ways. Balin too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed663bd48fabf52f1d3d5ee93ca66c3c"I'm afraid to get off the barge, also. To go off on my own. Go off into the unknown. But I know I have to. I clutched my Adad's stone necklace. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Please be alive.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11606ce1873a1b42441ca22ec6ab2244"This barge, is eerie. I kept thinking we were going to crash, or worse.. Drown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c43b88d3ad5e26093a92046b3f0d8794""How long will it take us to get their? To The Old Forest Road?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807e2a73f4e5b08d94d35599c2068f35""Should take three or four days, two if we're lucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e27af1edaf2639ee4e31efa50c1776fa"He spoke while steering the barge, Darwyn had that stern look on his face, too - kinda scary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4cafa606143b38de453d30e74e5773"I sat by Lasair for awhile. It was silent the only sound was the water and ice splashing against the barge. I dare not go near the edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02da8209087a3606f93fc1e523626cb4"My mind began to wander some were rather depressing../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0cb638b6489ab8f4c054cb48644173"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'If they got away, where would they go? Do they think i'm dead? Missing? Did they find Amad's body?' /emLasair nudged me, and I stroked her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Maybe they'll go to the Iron Hills, to where Cousin Dáin is? I miss Adad's hugs, his smiles, and stories. How Balin /emalways em style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew what to say, and his lessons. And how Dwalin /emnever em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gave up on me when I lost hope in myself, Dis and I were like sisters. I miss Amad's cooking and jokes, stories of Rivendell, her advice... Why didn't she come with me?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1929aa288a75207858ecd22774f7f60e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I miss them all..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be1fd2ab457e667474991064cd2748a"I leant against Lasair, letting out a frustrated style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'Stupid brain..Thinking depressing thoughts.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2379bc53152228e2141393ee27fcd7c6"Darwyn brought me out of my thinking, "What's on your mind, young Arietta?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9daeae08c8fd46982f0a41b3c45c6246"I turned around to find that Darwyn was looking at me, a concerned look on his scruffy face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec677a34046a4fd84d40faf589e36ae""I'm just thinking about my family... Reminiscing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f938799df8e05787982ceb9098dc5530""About?" He asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea92773ddca064ebc265929aca4bfaa""Them, moving on, my mom's death.." I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b991e22a144eb22a02ac59a0227c14""Why did they leave you behind if your mother died?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12e1edc505e25575d8cbcc8c872e952""They don't know she's gone." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38055bc98ec4f20ff2976c1f1c3b3c36"His eyebrows furrowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="550e3df95e0bdbb52daadb0a964af302""It's a long story, shall I explain?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96877101de00fd3d46de2f3348a40f51""We have awhile, tell if it'll make you feel better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8f6b86cfc6e3e6d8d6bcf55e98f242"I sighed. "Well, it happened a few days ago, so the wounds are still fresh. My adad - father. Told my mom and I to flee from the danger that had come to our kingdom of Erebor, what it was I will not say.. It still pains me. While we were escaping she died from it, the danger. I tried to save her but instead she saved me." I fiddled with my Amad's ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fb8241e5e31d882141705c34ff7db6""And I searched for her after the danger was gone, she had long passed... So I set out for where she told me to go, to Gandalf. The Wandering Wizard. A close friend of ours. They- my family, and race, probably think I am dead also.." I looked down as tears formed in my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7b080d40d8d6da44edff2830fb3254""Lasair and I than set out for Esgaroth and found you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ba81d319fbe32a20e90c62a25fd44b"Lasair could clearly detect my sadness, she nudged and blew in my face. I pet and leant against her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de710f1f728428ba17934667934ea603"Darwyn was silent, staring off into space. Clearly thinking. But somehow still steering the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b5a6919b9a6b0f1b961d2d6ea037a70""You, Arietta have lost a lot in the past few days. Are you sure you can travel by yourself?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33696366b2027e9b088ee30dbcc46c2"I nodded. "Dwarven women are trained just like men, to be fighters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c56b4ea32f81be307c484af18044ec0f"I didn't tell him that I've never been past Esgaroth... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d510f3c9e8e58ba589b272d2ff5dab""If I see any of your kind in Esgaroth I will tell them you are still alive, Arietta. It's the least I can do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39814cd7d199156c73bdb60fd099b204""Thank you, again, Darwyn. I will pay you back someday - that's a promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8913c739999d8375d63888f35f87a578" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Few Days Later /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c615bb7502942e281465028caf5caa"Darwyn landed at the shore of The Old Forest Road, it was a smooth landing, considering that there was no port... It surprised me. Didn't jerk us around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675b1ecb0a42e9ac1aa7eead86356a20"We grabbed our things, except for Lasair - of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3912b831a702cc7395aae2ef2fa25cd"Darwyn hopped out of the barge first, lending me a hand. I smiled and nodded at him. Lasair right behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac1e0e1291548ef74cabc0b5564a477"He then handed me a sack, full of things I would need later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de6fb145d3706df3e49c0ad19aa46ea""Remember Arietta, stick to the road. It'll get you to Rivendell."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed8df3cc04a52da0fdd1551004de9b3""Will I see you again?" I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba3ebb88d5d4e68d7784298788bf533""Maybe, if you travel through Esgaroth. Or I to Rivendell. Now get going before the sun sets! Don't travel after dark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee57b43a934e3e2b37b2fe2b3500439"I climbed onto Lasair with the rucksack on my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a82497a76457639ae9fd6a9f9a4eab7""And good luck! Tell Gandalf I said hello."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd3946851a95d1c8e1b569cdaecf213""I will Darwyn. Thanks, again." I laughed and waved goodbye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62ef80ac9572c61a72ab9b636c0f7dcc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Into the woods we go... What would Adad think? Me going on an adventure alone...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d6aae542ef03710e4afbc9c2cd2a04c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"One Week Later, Old Forest Road/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e24c701b5e85e961d34b2faff3b913b"The Old Forest Road. It's very...Depressing. Dank, dark, wet. Unwelcoming. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I could really use some human company right now...' /emThe forest scared me. The faster we got through here, the better. But it was almost night time, and fires plus trees...Nah-uh. Not a very good mix. - Well, for someone who doesn't know much about camping, at least. I wouldn't know what to do exactly if something were to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So, it was going to be a cold night. I decided to look through the rucksack Darwyn gave me before it was pitch-black. It had food, water, a cloak, blanket, matches, sleeping mat..em style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'I defiantly have to pay him back.' /emDarwyn said it would take a week or so of travel. It made me want to groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4036f3e6b16c9f3f8089fa1d5a0bcc"So the next morning came, and it was basically the same as the last - just longer. Keeping to the road, thinking of my family, and friends, Darwyn also, and wanting nothing more but to just get out of here! And to find Gandalf. A snack here or there for both Lasair and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198a95d7f7a2badb8b2b773bb2c8353e"This went on for a few days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="648c9816d67b4a79d1ea482b0623b8b2"The fourth in mid-day, we heard rustling in the bushes. Much bigger then a rabbit, or a bird. An arrow flew in my direction just barely missing me, by a few centimeters. I saw an ugly creature jump out from the forest, face messed up, hunched over, and snarling at me. Lasair reared in the air and made me fall. I screamed, but quickly got on my feet when it came straight at me - my training coming to the front of my mind. I went for the throat, and then the gut. I'm small, built like my mother - not much muscle on me. But I'm my Adad's height. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e48225a95439ee143c0add3839a17970"The Throat will make it gag then if I went for it's gut, will make him double over to give me time to finish him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898cbcf9ac737feb6b70cb1a405a7e9c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Did Lasair run off? Are there more of those things? I hope not.'/em Just as I was about to call out her name, she came trotting up to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8adc13db674414383906fba922ba7ed4""That's a good girl, thank you for not leaving me." I pet her and got an apple out of the bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c29c3140cf5446f38108f523da2a978"So, our journey continued in the forest for five more days, which were pretty uneventful. Then we came to the river. And we could see The Misty Mountains in the distance. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'How are we going to get over that, where's the road?' /emI wondered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d006d2478d7be1837a01cebbfd43b78e"Five hours or so into the day, Luck was on our side as we came upon a grey dressed figure that looked em style="box-sizing: border-box;"very/em familiar. I slowed Lasair down. "Gandalf!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="926b4e37d11b4564f16faf009dfcaaa9""Well if it isn't Arietta Oakenshield. Where are your parents, my dear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bdb9a1c61d0a3709cecb9cdb9d2822d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"... Silence./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd757bb50829e6c98ee693b4d78c9c3d""A dragon attacked Erebor a few weeks ago, Adad ordered Amad and I to leave, and she.. Died saving me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8f94da5ca3cd2a77304a60821a0ce5""Gandalf?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff75309913faf18bcf6c170604ac6f34""Yes, my dear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937c04ece5090a052246574ca4c3a5ea""Are Orcs normally seen in those woods?" I asked, gesturing to them behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a775c1108d9a34454f047554ffc3eaa""No... Arietta, no they are not. Why do you ask?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b884607c259188574ba08cd5df72f33""Because one attacked Lasair and I while we were riding through."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a70cf3d0f2371b6ce234da6343dc34""Hm..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b55c91a0d43ff85b222b885154aac1""And where are you headed off to?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a458a4ac6ce3255ab2e3662fcf1fd30e""Amad said to look for you, actually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12e6c580d5223920edd35d113ddc1a0""Hm. How about this, I will escort you to Rivendell, and when you grow into your powers if you wish it I will teach you how to control them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01946bc101c47d3ca9f8184f2f909ce5"I looked at him, stunned. Gandalf was like a grandfather to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff1a8d2302ce7d8cf22e7719297f3c9""You would really do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065032256471dab09a81469ce6fc30cd"He looked offended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33900c8fc955ee8f6d5c79c67e5de3b0""Of course I would! And don't you want to learn about your powers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0708257d69d87e17729e885c17fbd22""To Rivendell!" I pointed and yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3acdb203fd10f35a65938a206aa95f3"Gandalf chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10af88f893e50ef7fbd70f36e0f621d3""To Rivendell, indeed."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6f48e56383873ecffbf77815278168dd"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67555cd33a96ee58bc4462bf5185bd34"If you run into/ the name em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Fyre"/em anywhere, its because that's what I originally named Arietta's horse... But I changed it. To well, em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Lasair" /em/p 


	4. Galad (Brave Girl)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="521f66f2f915bdce2ce104c8d7e5d46d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Recap-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not knowing if the rest of your family and friends are safe.. That's the worst. "We need to find Gandalf... Now where would a Wandering Wizard be?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="55d6a379f5970eb374fbd14e3a5d8e33"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gandalf once told me that he visited Rivendell often. 'But how do I get their?' One problem? I've never been outside of Dale or Erebor. But I have heard of Esgaroth. And where it's located, thanks to Balin./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6e8855569bc9c0f3bf0f74ae70e3e4e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" That's my first stop.../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4ac381142416d763b23f2b300f5967"Remember.. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /* span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Adad/span = span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"dad/father/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /* span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amad/span = span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mom/mother /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="544f402521abd17497c82df96b1c4277"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/span apostrophe ' in italics em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'are thoughts'/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em br /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Song - (Song name) - by (artist name)* /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"- It's the song that inspired me~/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"_/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Little by little, one travels far" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-J.R.R Tolkien/span/em/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b4903a268dcf8358c657d8cdf035206" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Three Days Later /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6fd64ddba12b9c2d9dcf7f2934e584d"Hungry, sore, and tired. I wish I was a horse. They can eat grass. Humans/Dwarves/Witches...you get the idea, cant. I entered Esgaroth and started to get strange looks with my burnt clothes, dirty skin, and who knows what the rest of me looks like!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7826a9d19e59bfe0d5ba6c73b06dd3"I got off my horse and stopped someone who had just passed I asked "Excuse me, Sir, do you know someone that could tell me how to get to Rivendell?" The man nodded then brought me to a wooden house that held many windows, a sturdy door..but also looked like it could use a new roof. "Aye. Darwyn'll know the way, Lil' miss." I nodded, "Thank You."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9251a9998acb6f0956f5f18fd031cf9d"Why was I hesitant to go up the steps? "Stay here, okay?" I told my new companion, the horse. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I really should give her a name..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0fa9b41987cedc9a093b1c0d0ed8732"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanGrowing up as a princess, has some advantages - I occasionally have to act older then I really am, like an adult. 21 is considered a child for Dwarf standards, we reach Maturity at about 40, and live to about 250 years. But being part Witch, who knows how old I'll live to be?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f255c257e1d891dd7365ef00bd8ec470"I took a big breathe and went up the menacing steps and knocked twice. A little girl answered it looking scared. "Hello..." She spoke. I smiled at her "Hello there, is your father home?" A person came up from behind her. "Jazmyn? Who is it?" A scruffy looking man came into view, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hi, i'm Arietta of Erebor. I was told that you could help point me in the direction of Rivendell..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab491e20ae2f47cbdbc5f8dba3858bd3""Who said this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28245b1ee7e5ee821ba282847f0c8414""I-I'm not completely sure who. Some man I ran into, I asked for help. He recommended you." I said, gesturing from the way I came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6dc9aab859ad5d9330e3f618c45fefd""Come in, I'll show you." He sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9c3f0476252a89e5bec778707e769bc""Thank you, you have no idea how much you're helping me." I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ad568402285af9eed7ce5d81828b6d9""Your tiara, you're a princess. Are you not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0c7eb0b76e5167e248f6ccfa3c1f20""Yes.. Of Erebor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ed5a8c684f3305b0ebec2e8d08a6a0"Something told me not to speak about the Dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6c695afad3f6c70dd1b91ef3872a76""So, why do you wish to travel to Rivendell, Arietta?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87384e8d6dea817f48288fe0d6b4fc31""I'm looking for a friend, Gandalf is his name."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060b662706dd0e77b8a25b77d6cb065c""Ah.. The Wandering Wizard, he helped me quite a lot in my younger days.." He smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece5d77f270d40a37f30464a4ed9d08e"Darwyn went to a shelf and pulled out a map, one of Middle Earth. And brought me over to a table to show me how to get to Rivendell, the places to avoid and such./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efab8ab00b1a14745dc51b61c97de99e""Now this is 'Celduin' better known as 'The River Running.' I can take you to the banks of 'The Old Forest Road' by barge, then you must travel on that road, and do not stray. Evil things linger in the forest. The Elves cannot always protect you, Arietta. Travel by The Old Forest Road until you meet the river, Anduin. Then, take The Misty Mountains by way of The Old Ford Road, and you will have reached Rivendell." Darwyn explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a50e78e487ab5aff152a9f5e200d6456""Thank you Darwyn. But, I must ask, why are you so willing to help me? A stranger?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf64fe5a392134eb535ec06f7510630""I was once a Ranger. It's the decent thing to do." He smiled. "Now come on, we need supplies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0bebcb016723fd84230d014a23a36ee"He rushed around the house, I stayed out of the way until I was needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="966012474719f16e928e4890f6c29ef8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1 Day Later. Darwyn's Daughter, Jazmyn Has a Babysitter/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc36c8c0a49d61bdc08f332f5aceee50"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"v * Song - No one is Alone - Into The Woods Soundtrack * v/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89634f16ce34ac07fac59678e06a3e37"Darwyn, I and my horse who I have named Lasair. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(pronounced: Laus-air)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94a68240e789208dd800c3f6cc96087"We're now halfway down The Celduin River. I'm afraid to leave Darwyn behind. He reminded me of Dwalin in some ways. Balin too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed663bd48fabf52f1d3d5ee93ca66c3c"I'm afraid to get off the barge, also. To go off on my own. Go off into the unknown. But I know I have to. I clutched my Adad's stone necklace. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Please be alive.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11606ce1873a1b42441ca22ec6ab2244"This barge, is eerie. I kept thinking we were going to crash, or worse.. Drown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c43b88d3ad5e26093a92046b3f0d8794""How long will it take us to get their? To The Old Forest Road?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807e2a73f4e5b08d94d35599c2068f35""Should take three or four days, two if we're lucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e27af1edaf2639ee4e31efa50c1776fa"He spoke while steering the barge, Darwyn had that stern look on his face, too - kinda scary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4cafa606143b38de453d30e74e5773"I sat by Lasair for awhile. It was silent the only sound was the water and ice splashing against the barge. I dare not go near the edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02da8209087a3606f93fc1e523626cb4"My mind began to wander some were rather depressing../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0cb638b6489ab8f4c054cb48644173"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'If they got away, where would they go? Do they think i'm dead? Missing? Did they find Amad's body?' /emLasair nudged me, and I stroked her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Maybe they'll go to the Iron Hills, to where Cousin Dáin is? I miss Adad's hugs, his smiles, and stories. How Balin /emalways em style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew what to say, and his lessons. And how Dwalin /emnever em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gave up on me when I lost hope in myself, Dis and I were like sisters. I miss Amad's cooking and jokes, stories of Rivendell, her advice... Why didn't she come with me?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1929aa288a75207858ecd22774f7f60e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I miss them all..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be1fd2ab457e667474991064cd2748a"I leant against Lasair, letting out a frustrated style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'Stupid brain..Thinking depressing thoughts.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2379bc53152228e2141393ee27fcd7c6"Darwyn brought me out of my thinking, "What's on your mind, young Arietta?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9daeae08c8fd46982f0a41b3c45c6246"I turned around to find that Darwyn was looking at me, a concerned look on his scruffy face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec677a34046a4fd84d40faf589e36ae""I'm just thinking about my family... Reminiscing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f938799df8e05787982ceb9098dc5530""About?" He asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea92773ddca064ebc265929aca4bfaa""Them, moving on, my mom's death.." I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b991e22a144eb22a02ac59a0227c14""Why did they leave you behind if your mother died?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12e1edc505e25575d8cbcc8c872e952""They don't know she's gone." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38055bc98ec4f20ff2976c1f1c3b3c36"His eyebrows furrowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="550e3df95e0bdbb52daadb0a964af302""It's a long story, shall I explain?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96877101de00fd3d46de2f3348a40f51""We have awhile, tell if it'll make you feel better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8f6b86cfc6e3e6d8d6bcf55e98f242"I sighed. "Well, it happened a few days ago, so the wounds are still fresh. My adad - father. Told my mom and I to flee from the danger that had come to our kingdom of Erebor, what it was I will not say.. It still pains me. While we were escaping she died from it, the danger. I tried to save her but instead she saved me." I fiddled with my Amad's ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fb8241e5e31d882141705c34ff7db6""And I searched for her after the danger was gone, she had long passed... So I set out for where she told me to go, to Gandalf. The Wandering Wizard. A close friend of ours. They- my family, and race, probably think I am dead also.." I looked down as tears formed in my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7b080d40d8d6da44edff2830fb3254""Lasair and I than set out for Esgaroth and found you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ba81d319fbe32a20e90c62a25fd44b"Lasair could clearly detect my sadness, she nudged and blew in my face. I pet and leant against her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de710f1f728428ba17934667934ea603"Darwyn was silent, staring off into space. Clearly thinking. But somehow still steering the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b5a6919b9a6b0f1b961d2d6ea037a70""You, Arietta have lost a lot in the past few days. Are you sure you can travel by yourself?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33696366b2027e9b088ee30dbcc46c2"I nodded. "Dwarven women are trained just like men, to be fighters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c56b4ea32f81be307c484af18044ec0f"I didn't tell him that I've never been past Esgaroth... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d510f3c9e8e58ba589b272d2ff5dab""If I see any of your kind in Esgaroth I will tell them you are still alive, Arietta. It's the least I can do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39814cd7d199156c73bdb60fd099b204""Thank you, again, Darwyn. I will pay you back someday - that's a promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8913c739999d8375d63888f35f87a578" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Few Days Later /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c615bb7502942e281465028caf5caa"Darwyn landed at the shore of The Old Forest Road, it was a smooth landing, considering that there was no port... It surprised me. Didn't jerk us around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675b1ecb0a42e9ac1aa7eead86356a20"We grabbed our things, except for Lasair - of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3912b831a702cc7395aae2ef2fa25cd"Darwyn hopped out of the barge first, lending me a hand. I smiled and nodded at him. Lasair right behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac1e0e1291548ef74cabc0b5564a477"He then handed me a sack, full of things I would need later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de6fb145d3706df3e49c0ad19aa46ea""Remember Arietta, stick to the road. It'll get you to Rivendell."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed8df3cc04a52da0fdd1551004de9b3""Will I see you again?" I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba3ebb88d5d4e68d7784298788bf533""Maybe, if you travel through Esgaroth. Or I to Rivendell. Now get going before the sun sets! Don't travel after dark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee57b43a934e3e2b37b2fe2b3500439"I climbed onto Lasair with the rucksack on my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a82497a76457639ae9fd6a9f9a4eab7""And good luck! Tell Gandalf I said hello."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd3946851a95d1c8e1b569cdaecf213""I will Darwyn. Thanks, again." I laughed and waved goodbye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62ef80ac9572c61a72ab9b636c0f7dcc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Into the woods we go... What would Adad think? Me going on an adventure alone...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d6aae542ef03710e4afbc9c2cd2a04c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"One Week Later, Old Forest Road/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e24c701b5e85e961d34b2faff3b913b"The Old Forest Road. It's very...Depressing. Dank, dark, wet. Unwelcoming. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I could really use some human company right now...' /emThe forest scared me. The faster we got through here, the better. But it was almost night time, and fires plus trees...Nah-uh. Not a very good mix. - Well, for someone who doesn't know much about camping, at least. I wouldn't know what to do exactly if something were to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So, it was going to be a cold night. I decided to look through the rucksack Darwyn gave me before it was pitch-black. It had food, water, a cloak, blanket, matches, sleeping mat..em style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'I defiantly have to pay him back.' /emDarwyn said it would take a week or so of travel. It made me want to groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4036f3e6b16c9f3f8089fa1d5a0bcc"So the next morning came, and it was basically the same as the last - just longer. Keeping to the road, thinking of my family, and friends, Darwyn also, and wanting nothing more but to just get out of here! And to find Gandalf. A snack here or there for both Lasair and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198a95d7f7a2badb8b2b773bb2c8353e"This went on for a few days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="648c9816d67b4a79d1ea482b0623b8b2"The fourth in mid-day, we heard rustling in the bushes. Much bigger then a rabbit, or a bird. An arrow flew in my direction just barely missing me, by a few centimeters. I saw an ugly creature jump out from the forest, face messed up, hunched over, and snarling at me. Lasair reared in the air and made me fall. I screamed, but quickly got on my feet when it came straight at me - my training coming to the front of my mind. I went for the throat, and then the gut. I'm small, built like my mother - not much muscle on me. But I'm my Adad's height. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e48225a95439ee143c0add3839a17970"The Throat will make it gag then if I went for it's gut, will make him double over to give me time to finish him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898cbcf9ac737feb6b70cb1a405a7e9c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Did Lasair run off? Are there more of those things? I hope not.'/em Just as I was about to call out her name, she came trotting up to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8adc13db674414383906fba922ba7ed4""That's a good girl, thank you for not leaving me." I pet her and got an apple out of the bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c29c3140cf5446f38108f523da2a978"So, our journey continued in the forest for five more days, which were pretty uneventful. Then we came to the river. And we could see The Misty Mountains in the distance. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'How are we going to get over that, where's the road?' /emI wondered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d006d2478d7be1837a01cebbfd43b78e"Five hours or so into the day, Luck was on our side as we came upon a grey dressed figure that looked em style="box-sizing: border-box;"very/em familiar. I slowed Lasair down. "Gandalf!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="926b4e37d11b4564f16faf009dfcaaa9""Well if it isn't Arietta Oakenshield. Where are your parents, my dear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bdb9a1c61d0a3709cecb9cdb9d2822d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"... Silence./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd757bb50829e6c98ee693b4d78c9c3d""A dragon attacked Erebor a few weeks ago, Adad ordered Amad and I to leave, and she.. Died saving me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8f94da5ca3cd2a77304a60821a0ce5""Gandalf?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff75309913faf18bcf6c170604ac6f34""Yes, my dear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937c04ece5090a052246574ca4c3a5ea""Are Orcs normally seen in those woods?" I asked, gesturing to them behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a775c1108d9a34454f047554ffc3eaa""No... Arietta, no they are not. Why do you ask?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b884607c259188574ba08cd5df72f33""Because one attacked Lasair and I while we were riding through."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a70cf3d0f2371b6ce234da6343dc34""Hm..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b55c91a0d43ff85b222b885154aac1""And where are you headed off to?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a458a4ac6ce3255ab2e3662fcf1fd30e""Amad said to look for you, actually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12e6c580d5223920edd35d113ddc1a0""Hm. How about this, I will escort you to Rivendell, and when you grow into your powers if you wish it I will teach you how to control them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01946bc101c47d3ca9f8184f2f909ce5"I looked at him, stunned. Gandalf was like a grandfather to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff1a8d2302ce7d8cf22e7719297f3c9""You would really do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065032256471dab09a81469ce6fc30cd"He looked offended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33900c8fc955ee8f6d5c79c67e5de3b0""Of course I would! And don't you want to learn about your powers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0708257d69d87e17729e885c17fbd22""To Rivendell!" I pointed and yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3acdb203fd10f35a65938a206aa95f3"Gandalf chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10af88f893e50ef7fbd70f36e0f621d3""To Rivendell, indeed."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6f48e56383873ecffbf77815278168dd"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67555cd33a96ee58bc4462bf5185bd34"If you run into/ the name em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Fyre"/em anywhere, its because that's what I originally named Arietta's horse... But I changed it. To well, em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Lasair" /em/p 


End file.
